


Bride of Peace

by WillJ



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillJ/pseuds/WillJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU     A Peace Bride is taken to cement the peace between two warring countries.   Odin gives Loki to Thor as a Peace Bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of non-con, death, bad stuff happens off-screen. This is not my usual lovey-dovey Thor & Loki story...it is dark.
> 
> This story is entirely unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine! Mine! All MINE!

Thor strode into the court of his father, his head held high and proud. Behind him, were the Warrior Four, fearless and unbowed after the fight on Jotunheim. 

Odin smiled fiercely, pride gleaming in his eye for his courageous, undefeatable son.

The Mighty Thor, God of Thunder.

He glanced at his Queen—the pale, serene beauty sitting beside him—the pride of Vanirheim. The spirited, beautiful Peace Bride that his father had gifted to him upon conquering that realm. Well did he remember the lusty times they had when they wed. Feisty, spirited she had been a worthy match to slake his battle lust. She had not given in to him easily….no, she had clawed and struggled, cursing him as the vilest wretch to have ever lived. Even when he threw her on the bed and bedded her, she still cursed him.

But he knew it had been all pretend. She had been soft smiles and words by the morn. Fetching him food to break his fast and prepared his bath, even scenting the water. 

Odin turned his attention back to his son, eyeing Thor with a critical eye before nodding thoughtfully. Yes, Thor would understand the nature of Peace to a conquered land. He would understand why tonight he would receive his Peace Bride to unite two realms so that one day his son would sit as King upon the throne of Jotunheim.

From sky-blue eyes, Frigga glanced at her lord husband, her eternal smile never wavering. 

 

Thor stared out over the balcony in his mother’s solarium. Distantly he heard the soft, gentle voices of her handmaidens as they set out delicacies for them to eat. 

He wasn’t hungry. 

Rage still quaked in his limbs at the travesty that he had just endured. Married…to a filthy Jotun?! Were father’s mental facilities slipping? The creature was more likely to rip his throat out as he slept.

He heard his mother’s soft tread and turned to look at her gentle face. “Mother…what am I to do?” he asked anguished. “Father tells me the creature is my wife and that I must get a child on him as soon as possible! Will it be an animal, incapable of talking?” he finished bitterly.

Frigga paused, her hand tightening around the teapot. “Sit, child…” She waited until he dropped heavily into one of her fragile looking chairs. Though it creaked, it held up against his weight.

“Jotuns are dual sex,” she began gently, setting several pastries on his plate, “though they all look male, they are both male and female, meaning they can either sire children like men or carry a child like a female.”

Thor spat out the mouthful and dashed his cup to the floor. Frigga smile did not waver as she summoned a maiden to clean it up. “I shall not do this…!” he exclaimed, looking put out. “This...it is unbearable…beyond credibility that father would ask me to…to…lie with that creature!”

He erupted from his chair, unsettling the table and spilling tea over the pristine white tablecloth. The queen carefully folded her hands in her lap, her eyes fixed on her angry son. Hidden, her left hand traced the runes on the wide, golden bracelet that encircled her right wrist. A wedding gift a millennia ago from Odin before he took her as his bride. 

“And how am I to have peace in my household with that creature? It will surely try to kill me just as soon as look at me!”

He paused, his chest heaving in his righteous indignation. “Father says I must start as I mean to go on,” he exclaimed unhappily, before turning to his mother. Eyes wide and confused, he looked at her. “I don’t even know what that means!”

Frigga eyes traveled slowly over her son, an absent look in her eyes. “He means that when you go to your Peace Bride, you must set the tone of your marriage.” 

Thor thought deeply on the clarified words of his father before nodding decisively. A plan in mind, he strode towards the door, his mind intent on his Peace Bride.

Behind him, Frigga’s eyes darkened to sapphire. “However, I would advise you to woo him.”

Busy with his own thoughts, Thor sketched an absent goodbye to his mother.

That night, shouts and screams rang throughout the royal household. 

The next morning, to the loud cheers of Asgard, Thor proudly displayed his Peace Bride, the former Prince Loki of Jotunheim. And if there were darkened area of navy blue dotting the Jotun prince’s cerulean skin, no one said anything. 

The golden torque around his neck spoke loudly enough.

 

Softly humming a half-remembered song from childhood, a faint smile on her lips, Frigga attended to Odin's grooming as he lay as if asleep. 

A tiny comb, lightly dipped in scented oil, gently combed Odin's salt and pepper grey beard so each hair glistened under the golden light. 

Sky-blue eyes traveled up to his head, where the hair that had been combed and brushed until it gleamed with its own light. It lay gently on Odin’s still imposing shoulders. 

Frigga delicately smoothed a wrinkled from Odin's nightrobe, a tender smile softly wreathing her face. Still humming the half-remembered tune, she settled in her rocking chair and took up her sewing to finish the shirt for Thor. 

Oh, he would like this, she mused to herself. It matches his eyes.

Thor burst through the door, his eyes wild in his burnt and bloody face. Sounds of fighting could be dimly heard along with explosions and screams of the mortally wounded.

"MOTHER...!" he shouted frantically, "What are you still doing here?"

Frigga shushed her son sternly. "Your father is sleeping!"

"What...? Now?!" Thor stood aghast at this horrible calamity before he ran to the sleeping platform where his father rested. "OdinSleep is not due for several more years!"

Peering down into his father's face, Thor scowled blackly before seizing the old man firmly by the shoulders to give him a good shake. Then he froze as the body came up but the head remained on the pillow.

Though a warrior, perhaps he could be excused for the shrill shriek that spilled from his lips at the sight of his father's headless body. He was in shock. 

He stumbled back, his usual surefooted grace gone. He gaped silently at the platform. "He's...Father is dead!" he burst out.

The gentle smile never left Frigga's lips as she continued to rock. "Yes...yes he is."

Blinking, Thor at last noticed the Warrior Four in the shadowy corner of the room. It was clear they were dead.

Thor stared uncomprehending of what was going on. He felt a growing disconnect to reality. Something was very wrong. "Mother..." he said slowly, as if to make sure she understood, "Father is dead."

"I know..." Frigga replied placidly as she continued to rock and knit. "I was the one that killed him."

The din beyond the golden doors subtly grew louder. Neither occupants noticed. Sky-blue eyes met storm-dark blue eyes. "You...killed father?" Thor said hesitantly, struggling to understand as if his mother suddenly spoke another language unknown to AllSpeak.

"Of course, I did." Frigga looked surprised that he asked. She gestured to the bodies of his friends. "As I killed them as well, but they really weren't your true friends," she said earnestly to her shell-shocked son. "Were they truly your friends, they would have counseled you more wisely as I often tried to do." Her tone hardened. "Instead they counseled you to greater extremes, as did your father."

"You killed father..." Thor repeated slowly, his face ashen beneath the blood and soot.

Frigga tsked impatiently at her son's slowness before she smiled lovingly at her beautiful golden child. She set aside her sewing to rise and approach him. Thor immediately drew away, suddenly afraid of this woman he called mother.

"Your father was evil...he wished to subjugate the Nine Realms to Asgard," Frigga stated calmly, with a slow shake of her head.

Behind Thor, a shadow drifted across the floor. 

Rage slowly began to grow within Thor. This...woman killed father. Lightening lit up the sky outside. 

Frigga never flinched. "Did you know he intended to make war upon the mortal Realm? He went to war to prevent King Laufrey from sharing that realm. Had Jotunheim been successful in their migration to Midgard, they could have forced your father to meet fairly because it is one of the rare realms where Winter and Summer coexist. But your father could not, would not grant Jotunheim or any rights equal to Asgard.”

“You speak treason,” Thor whispered as he backed away from his mother. 

She shook her head sharply, head held proudly. “Truth…I speak the Truth your father refused to listen or heed the words of the Norns who Saw the path he trod as they Saw the path your grandfather strode upon. He listened and turned away, understanding that only in our separateness can the Nine remain strong.”

Her eyes darkened to sapphire. “But you were too much your father’s son,” she whispered sadly. Dropping her eyes before the horror in Thor’s eyes, she watched as her left hand drifted to her right wrist and worried the runes on the golden band. “Though I tried to blunt his influence, he still managed to shackle my tongue.” Several runes looked broken, burnt as if something hot had been applied to them. There were burn marks on her wrist. “But he freed me…” 

“Who…?” Thor asked gently even as his hand tightened on the short handle of Mjolnir. 

“Me…” was growled softly behind him and agony exploded in this chest. Uncomprehending eyes stared at the two feet of fine Dwarvan steel that protruded from his chest. His grip on Mjolnir grew lax before with a mighty clamor it fell from his hand.

The sword slid back, causing more agony. Blood dribbled from his lips as he turned to face his Peace Bride on leaden legs. 

The golden torque Loki wore was broken. There were red burns and open wounds upon his throat and chest. 

“And I freed him…” Frigga said softly, her smile growing. 

 

Loki and Frigga stood on the balcony overlooking the city of Asgard. Distant screams and smoke filled the air as the city burned as did the clash of steel.

Frost Giants and Vanaheim soldiers marched through the streets. 

“What will you do…?” Frigga asked at last. Odin had taught her the valuable art of controlling her emotions.

Both ignored the headless bodies of their royal husbands. 

Loki shrugged, his eyes somber. 

“Try to raise this one to be better than his father,” he replied as his hands drifted down to his gently rounded abdomen. 

Frigga shifted to face him, her blue eyes calm and serene. “I mean with me, after all, you are now the Queen Mother.”

He looked hesitant, nervous and unsure now that it was over. “I was rather hoping you would stay and help me raise your grandchild.”

A soft night breeze played teasingly in their hair. Coming from the mountains, it smelled clean and clear.

A smile grew slowly in Frigga’s eyes, an emotion filled her that she had long thought lost.

“I…I would like that.”


End file.
